


惩罚

by NG666



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NG666/pseuds/NG666





	惩罚

每次看到Mark在推上认真古板地纠正语法，或是一本正经回答粉丝提问时，Ian都觉得对方格外性感。Ian从网络退了出来，在即将公映的舞台剧资料上浏览几眼，最终忍不住打开网页，又一次点开Mark的微推主页。  
没想到短短几分钟，Mark便更换了微推头像。是张以前的照片，Mark慵懒地闭眼仰头，整个表情姿态既像在索吻，又像在炫耀——瞧，我的脖颈多美。Ian心头的火苗瞬间爆燃，他站起身，几步来到书房，推开门。  
Mark身穿睡袍，带着眼镜，正在电脑前噼噼啪啪地打字。听到门响，他抬头看Ian，问：“怎么了？”  
Ian握住Mark的手腕，把人强力拉起，简单地回了句，“跟我来。”  
由于即将上演的舞台剧需要裸露身体，最近一段时间，Ian始终泡在健身房，通过运动塑造身形。几个月的力量训练效果显著，至少在眼下的力量对比上，Mark明显处于劣势。他被迫跟在Ian身边，嘴里嘟囔着，“让我先整理一下。我的眼镜还没摘……”  
Ian没理他，把人带进卧室，紧接着狠狠推倒在床上。  
Mark身上的睡袍只用一根衣带简单地拦着，身体跌倒在松软的大床时，衣襟敞开，赤裸身体暴露在灯光下。Mark任衣襟大敞，横躺在床上，看着Ian ，嘴角勾起微笑，问：“看GV了？还是上黄网了？”  
Ian取下他的眼镜，放好，之后跨坐在他身上，把他双手并拢到头顶，单手摁牢，俯身亲吻他的嘴唇，低声问：“为什么换头像？”  
“我知道你喜欢。” Mark舔舔嘴唇，用同样的音量回答。  
“今晚我要读角色背景资料。”  
“我知道，所以我一直老实地待在书桌前。” Mark边说边挣扎着抬头亲吻他。  
Ian把人压回床上，之后用力吻他。唇舌相触，辗转厮磨。窒息般长吻结束后，两人都有些气喘。  
“用图片勾引我，按约定，你要受罚。” Ian边调呼吸边说。  
“不，我没有。” Mark言不由衷地替自己辩解。  
Ian解开Mark睡袍的系带，把它抽出，接着翻过他的身体，扒下睡袍，把他双手反拧到身后，用带子牢牢拴在一起。  
Mark没有挣扎，老实地任Ian摆弄，直至带子在他手腕处打结系好，他才开口说：“我知道错了，饶了我吧。”  
这是进一步的挑逗。  
Ian勉强调匀的呼吸再次变乱。平日里，Mark由于年龄身高以及学识，在Ian面前喜欢以老师或是长者自居，所以每次他一转换定位，以弱者姿态开口求饶，Ian都会被撩拨得难以自抑。两人相处这么久，Mark很清楚这一点。  
Ian低头，在结实挺翘的臀部咬了一口。Mark闷哼，把头埋进枕头里。  
Ian的嘴唇开始在臀部，后腰，背部缓慢游走，在紧缚的双手处停留。Mark的手非常漂亮。如今，细长手指虚握，手腕被带子紧紧缠绕到一起，展现出一种凌虐的美感。Ian的唇贴到手指上，把它们逐个含进嘴里，细细品玩。  
Mark身体轻颤，闷闷低吟从枕头堆里传出来。  
这是Mark的敏感点，也是Ian的反击，他要把对方的敏感点光顾个遍，直至Mark哭着求饶。一想到这个可能的结果，Ian就觉得自己的体温飙高至燃点。  
耳垂，脖颈，后腰，大腿内侧，Ian的嘴唇缓慢游走，反复逡巡，哪一处都没放过。连绵不绝的呻吟，滚烫灼人的体温，无比展示了身体主人已全线失守，溃不成军。Ian屈起Mark双腿，抬起上身，让他跪坐在床上。Ian从背后抱住他，把滚烫的坚挺握在手里。另一只手撬开他的牙齿，手指探入温润的嘴里。  
“宝贝，告诉我，我该怎么罚你？” Ian把唇贴在Mark的耳边，柔声问。  
“干我。”由于嘴里含着Ian的手指，Mark口齿不清地回答。  
“几次？”Ian追问。  
“你满意为止。”  
Ian开始快速撸动对方粗大的敏感，Mark的身体不由反弓挺起，去迎合Ian的动作。当察觉到Mark快到临界点时，Ian突然撤手，把肿胀至极限的敏感晾在空气中。Mark难耐地挣扎，可惜身体早被Ian撤回的手禁锢在怀里。Ian故意忽略对方的渴求，转而用手玩弄他的嘴。手指霸道地撑开抽插，与对方的舌头纠缠，指腹磨蹭口腔上膛。无法吞咽的口水顺着嘴角滑落。Mark紧闭双眼，气息粗重，胸膛剧烈起伏。  
这是极度诱惑的场景，Ian觉得自己快要炸了。他把自己的敏感送到被紧缚在身后的双手里，Mark收拢手指包住了它，指腹在硕大的欲望顶端打转摩擦。快感从小腹窜出，四下蔓延。Ian呼吸加快，心跳紊乱，他伸出手重新握住Mark的敏感。  
两人几乎同时登顶。快感汹涌，瞬间淹没了他们。  
完事之后，两人气喘吁吁地倒在床上。Ian把Mark抱在怀里，抬手关灯。  
“电脑没关。”黑暗中传来Mark的声音。  
“嗯。”  
“文档还没保存。”  
“嘘。”Ian抚摸怀里的身体，尝试让他闭嘴。  
过了好一会，Mark 突然开口说：“你角色背景资料还没读完。”  
Ian抬手掩住Mark的嘴。  
终于安静了，Ian松口气，沉入梦乡。


End file.
